


Not a walk in the park…

by StolenChilde



Series: John'Verse [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angsty Schmoop, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Schmoop, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenChilde/pseuds/StolenChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel’s left with John and John is bored. They go to the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a walk in the park…

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been awhile since I wrote little John or awkward!Castiel so I’ve whipped this little thing up. I’m not 100% pleased with it but it’s all right. I have to mention I have absolutely nothing against single mothers, I was raised by one. Also, I don’t condone taking random pictures of strangers in a park without their knowledge. Welcome to story Twenty-Two of my [John’Verse](http://stolen-childe.livejournal.com/84812.html)! Please enjoy!
> 
> John's Age: 4

**Not a walk in the park…**

It hadn’t been that long since they had moved in when Sam and Dean received a call for a job from an old hunting buddy who wasn’t too keen on angels. There was a run-in with Gabriel a few years back, a hole in an uncomfortable place and a lot of embarrassment. No one liked to talk about it. Regardless though, Castiel was not about to be welcomed to assist in this one which left him alone in their house with John. Castiel was staring intently at John who was happily humming to himself (Castiel thought it was Kansas, but he couldn’t be certain) and colouring a picture that appeared to be a disproportioned car with a face.

John carefully put down his crayon and lifted his eyes to meet Castiel’s, he cocked his head curiously and blinked. Castiel cocked his head in return and blinked back.

“You do that lots,” John remarked.

“I do not know to what you are referring,” Castiel replied.

John shimmed from his knees to his bum and slipped off the kitchen chair coming over to climb up on Castiel’s lap. John lifted one small, chubby finger and poked Castiel in the middle of the forehead. Startled, Castiel’s brow relaxed and he blinked down at John.

“Stare and get all crinchy-faced.”

Castiel quirked a brow, “Crinchy?”

John lifted his hands to his own face and pushed his skin together over his eyes, crinkling the skin there before relaxing, “Crinchy.”

“Oh, I see.”

John, still on Castiel’s lap turned his attention to playing with Castiel’s tie, rolling it up before releasing it then tapping a seemingly random rhythm on the small plastic buttons of the older angel’s dress shirt.

“Bored Papa,” John remarked after a few moments of this.

“Oh, I see.”

John gave Castiel a flat looked, “Well?”

“Yes, I am.”

John giggled and shook his head, “No! _Well_ what’re we gonna do?”

“I…” Castiel drifted, then cocked his head again. “John, would you like to go to the park?”

John grinned widely, “Yeah! We’ve gone by the park lotsa times. Dad hasn’t took me yet.”

“Dad hasn’t _taken_ me yet,” Castiel corrected.

“Huh?” John blinked.

Castiel shook his head, “Never mind. Shall we? I should teach you Enochian.”

John blinked again, “Can we go Papa?” John tugged on Castiel’s hand.

“Coat.”

John wrinkled his nose but grumbled and ran to get the offending item of clothing. He slipped it on then plopped down on his behind to stare at his shoes willing the laces to tie themselves after two failed attempts.

Castiel came over and kneeled, quickly completing the knots and then helped John to his feet. John grinned, “All done.”

Castiel shook his head, “Zipper.”

John pouted and fiddled with the small plastic contraption before looking pointedly at his father. Castiel smiled slightly before complying with the silent request to zip up John’s coat.

“Now, we can go,” Castiel said.

“Yay!” John ran the short distance to the front door and wrenched it open, standing on the small steps with an expectant grin.

Castiel smiled again, “After you.”

xx

The walk to the park was a short one, it was only a few blocks away and Castiel was thoroughly entertained as he watched John skip and run ahead. It was a pleasant day, sunny and warm in late spring, and when they arrived at the park Castiel was pleased to see that there were many other children enjoying the day. That was good. John needed some friends. Dean was fairly insistent about that.

“Can I go?” John vibrated where he stood, bouncing on his toes and waiting for the word. Castiel crouched down in front of his son and short him a firm look.

“No abilities John,” Castiel said insistently.

John pouted, “Don’t on purpose.”

“Just be cautious.”

“Yes, Papa. Can I _go_?”

“Not yet,” Castiel shook his head solemnly, and at John’s pout the angel couldn’t stop the smile from threatening to expose him. He pulled John in for a quick hug and kiss before releasing him. “Now, you may.”

John squealed out his joy and took off in the direction of the climbing castle. It was rather elaborate in Castiel’s opinion with many slides branching off of it, a fire pole and several other seemingly random constructs. John would enjoy himself. Satisfied, Castiel found a bench to wait.

It was of course, not the first time Castiel had sat in a park. Sometimes there had been children playing sometimes it had been cold and barren. However, it was the first time Castiel sat in a park with his own child playing several metres away. Castiel quickly discovered it was nowhere near as relaxing. He frowned and shifted, ready to lunge into action at any given moment if John’s foot seemed just a little too wobbly or another child looked the wrong way at John. Castiel wished Dean were here. Dean would be calm.

“Which one’s yours?”

Castiel was embarrassed to admit he was slightly startled when he looked over at the woman who has asked the question. “I’m sorry?”

“Oh, do you not have a kid there?” the woman’s gaze turned immediately suspicious.

“No, I do. The one with dark hair in the green jacket, John, my son,” Castiel said.

“John. That’s a good strong name,” the woman remarked and Castiel was startled once more to see her invite herself to sit on the other end of the bench.

“Yes. He was named for a strong man,” Castiel replied.

“Most people don’t do that anymore,” the woman smiled. “So you seemed awfully overdressed for a day at the park. Does your wife normally bring John here?”

Castiel looked down at his suit and trench coat, then over at the woman with a frown, “I don’t have a wife.”

“Oh! Girlfriend?” the woman ventured.

“No, I don’t have a girlfriend,” Castiel replied. This woman was being awfully inquisitive, and it was only Dean’s voice in his head telling him to be nice that made Castiel bite down the sharp ‘What do you want?’ that was hovering on his tongue.

Suddenly her face turned soft and sympathetic, “I’m so sorry.”

“For what?” Castiel asked. He was growing more confused by the moment.

She then nodded, full of understanding seemingly, “Oh, gotcha. Messy break-up, huh? Well it’s nice you can be here to take your son to the park. Though really, why the suit?”

“I feel comfortable in these clothes,” Castiel replied.

“All right,” she laughed, “I’ll let you have that. I prefer my sweats personally but to each his own... Oh! Isn’t that sweet, my little girl is playing with your John. Her name is Lily. Lily’s father died last year, since then it’s been hard for her to open up to other kids. Seems to like your boy though. I am so rude, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Andy by the way Andy Parker.”

“Cass Winchester,” he answered. Dean had taught him long ago that was the appropriate response. Perhaps now that the woman had shared her story and gained his name she would either tell him what she wanted or leave.

“So Cass, huh? Interesting name. What do you do?” Andy asked.

“Do?”

“For employment. A job? You must be something pretty big if you feel most comfortable in suits. Corporate law or something?”

“I…” Castiel drifted. “Yes… Or something.”

“You sure like to keep that whole mystery thing going, don’t you? Well you have the look to pull it off,” her tone changed then and Castiel was beginning to get slightly uncomfortable. Though he was more than certain she wasn’t a demon.

“Oh! There’s my friend Becks. Maybe see you around Cass?” Andy ventured.

Castiel sincerely hopped not, “Yes, perhaps.”

“Bye then,” she waved and flounced off.

John came up a few moments later, “Who was that lady?”

“Andy Parker,” Castiel replied.

“Who’s Andy Parker?” John frowned.

“That woman,” Castiel furrowed his brow.

“Oh,” John shrugged. “Push me on the swing Papa!” The boy demanded and took Castiel’s hand in his own, tugging. Castiel remained firm for a moment before he shook, relaxed and allowed the John to pull. He still forgot sometimes.

Once John became sick of the swing, he continued to play on the climbing equipment and monkey bars. Castiel, seeing John entertained returned to his bench and waited until his son wished to go home. Puzzlingly enough several women kept coming up to Castiel and introducing themselves as well as sharing their stories much like Andy Parker had done so. He was growing increasingly more uncomfortable with each new woman, so when his phone chirped and it was Dean asking where he was Castiel was more than willing to relay their location.

“I saw you with him earlier. You are so good. It isn’t often you see fathers that attentive. I really admire that Cass,” Gladys Smith was the latest woman and she kept looking at Castiel from under her eyelashes. Castiel wondered if the light bothered her and was about to suggest she purchase a pair of sunglasses when he felt a familiar presence enter the park. Relief settled over Castiel instantly.

John had to have noticed as well because he looked up from where he was inspecting a pile of sand and began running across the grass.

“Oh!” Gladys remarked startled as John clamoured up on the bench and hurtled over the back of it. Castiel watched fondly and turned in time to see Dean catch John and send the both of them crashing to the grass.

“Daddy!” John shouted, giggling and rolling as Dean tickled him.

“Hey Monkey.”

“Daddy… but I thought…” Gladys blinked at Castiel and frowned. “Aren’t you…?”

“Hello Dean,” Castiel smiled.

“Hey Cas. Miss me?” Dean grinned back.

“Oh…” Gladys shook her head. “I’m ah…” Gladys left very quickly after that.

“Thanks for bringing him here Cas, I’ve been trying to get over here since we moved in and it got warm enough but things kept coming up,” Dean said guiltily.

“My pleasure,” Castiel replied. Dean grinned and kissed the angel’s temple before running off into the park with John.

xx

Gladys was standing with Becca, Andy and Margo. They were the unofficial Single-Mothers Alliance and generally they just had book clubs and tea parties but sometimes they played the field… as it were. Andy was new.

Gladys sighed, “Andy, remember your _four_ basics: wife, girlfriend, _partner or boyfriend_.”

“Sorry!” Andy said.

“But damn, are they pretty together,” Margo sighed.

They heard the click of a phone’s camera and turned to stare at the fourth member of their group. Becca threw out a defensive, “What? They _are_ pretty.”

The women laughed before returning to their children.

**End**


End file.
